


Promise

by galaxymir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1920's, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Fluff, Fluff Everything, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymir/pseuds/galaxymir
Summary: "You’ll be by my side and I’ll be by yours. No matter when. No matter where. No matter what.”-Y





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for YumiHisu Week but I got really caught up with school and vacation :\ 
> 
> at least i finally got it done though!
> 
> so enjoy!

 

  It wasn’t like Historia had been enjoying herself anyway. The big band was out of tune due to too much claret and too many cocktails. Party girls were getting provocative, their feathered masks no longer on their faces, beads leaving their limbs, and their scarlet-stained lips finding others that didn’t belong to their husbands. She had been abandoned by her escort, Eren Jaeger, and was left to fend for herself at a table full of club owners and possible bootleggers. It wasn’t until after glasses of sauterne and French cakes were served that she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. When she had taken a glance at the person that wanted her attention, her heart stuttered and skipped. She knew those golden eyes. Those pretty freckles. That captivating smile.    


  “I’ll have to say, Ms. Reiss, you look rather stunning in that lace.”  
  
  Historia’s fingers went up to touch the fabric that concealed her eyes.   
  
  “And your dress,” the other continued. “the finest I’ve ever seen. Puts all the rest to shame.”  
  
  Hearing this made her smile. The whole night she had been flat faced, buzzed, and disinterested. But now, she felt more than alive.  
  
  The tall, well-dressed individual scanned the faces of the men at the table and the others prestigious that surrounded. They then looked back at her, gave her a sly smirk, and held out their hand.  
  
  “Would you like to join me tonight? You seem to be...bored?”  
  
  This made Historia scoff in a much playful manner. Still, she tucked her gloved hand into the other’s, releasing herself from the invisible bond that restrained her.   
  
  Through the jiving crowd and through the maze of round tables, the two escaped into the darkness that enveloped the open air. The stars and the moon did, however, twinkle and shine, throwing down a delicate glow to accompany those that also roamed during the time after the sun had departed.   
  
  “Perhaps the garden, yes?” called her guide. “I have something I want to show you.”  
  
  “I–If you feel the need to take me there, I don’t–I don’t mind at all.” Historia was unfortunately almost out of breath as she tried to keep up with the quick set of legs.   
  
  For whatever reason, after a good amount of walking at the outrageous speed they were going, they came to a sudden stop. From that went the somewhat tall heel of Historia’s cremé shoe. It parted from the rest of the expensive slipper, sending her forward. By the grace of the gentleman up above, she was caught before she touched the ground. Surprised gasps fell from their mouths followed by a tipsy laughter that floated like dandelions on the wind.  
  
  “You should be more careful, my love,”   
  
  Historia glanced up at the name, her eyes widening at the sight of the beauty before her. Her own love, her own woman, had finally removed her guise, revealing herself to her.  
  
  “How do you expect us to live long together if you can’t stay in one piece?”  
  
  This question prompted a series of stammers and giggles from Historia.   
  
  “I’m not sure, Ymir. Maybe–Maybe you can find all that out for me?”   
  
  As she spoke, she attempted to steady herself. But when she failed, again and again, she kicked both shoes off in frustration. “It can’t be helped.” she murmured.  
  
  “Oh, don’t be so melodramatic,” Ymir said this sternly.  
  
  Historia was swept off her feet. She was carried like the bride she had always wanted to be, cradled tightly to her lover’s chest. A delighted sigh left her lips and her arms fell around Ymir’s neck.   
  
  “This is better. Much better.”  
  
  Her shoes were left where they were in the dark grass and the once sturdy heel she held was tossed into the bubbling fountain decorated with sparkling gold and darling cherubs. To be carried in such a manner, she felt like a true princess. She felt weightless and fine, loved and adored. This was what drawn her to Ymir—the pampering and endless loving.   
  
  When they first met, the winter of nineteen twenty-four, she had been brushed off and ignored by the young fellow she was supposed to be married off to. (Luckily, the arrangement failed—her parents sympathized with her pleas just months before the wedding was to take place.) To hide the hurt, she wandered off and to the streets, passing by the store windows decorated with skinny garland and holly. A woman like her with such a great sum of wealth wasn’t supposed to be gloomy. She wasn’t supposed to be upset. She was supposed to be content with all that was even when she didn’t want to. A tiny shop did eventually catch her attention. Violins, polished and new, were on display, pleading to be bought. She didn’t know how to play nor had she ever held one, but none of that did anything to stop her from waltzing on in. The shower of jingle bells made her small presence known and as soon as her eyes met the pair that belonged to the tall and dapper female that seemed to be employed there, she felt an almost delicious pain in her austere heart.  
  
  Since that brisk morn, Historia began to love someone that she knew she couldn’t. She began to long for a woman that wasn’t even considered her equal in society’s eyes. She knew of the dangers that would come with their relationship, but they didn’t worry her. She was happy being in another’s bona fide care.  
  
  “How did you know I was going to be here? And where did you get this suit from? It’s gorgeous!” she exclaimed quietly.  
  
  “It is, isn’t it?” Ymir beamed, briefly pausing to hike Historia up so that she was more than secure. “The band that’s here tonight, their violinist popped a few strings earlier this morning. I helped Fritz fix it up and you know how the old man is. Talked on and on, got into the fella’s business. He said that every name tied to money was going to be here. I only made a good guess that you were going to be here too, looking all dolled up and beautiful as you always are,”  
  
  A blush formed at the apples of Historia’s once pale cheeks. Those said words complimented her and made her feel fuzzy all throughout. A cobblestone path ran under Ymir’s feet and precious little lights were weaved through the rose bushes and shrubs, being pleasing to their eyes.  
  
  “I snuck in with my pal, Bert,” the woman continued. “He let me borrow the suit.”   
  
  “Is that so? Where is he now?” whispered Historia.  
  
  Ymir hummed, snickering soon after. “Probably making love to that Leonhardt girl,”  
  
  Historia couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She laughed again, slapping her hand against Ymir’s breast. “Leonhardt? You mean Annie? _The_ Annie Leonhardt?”  
  
  She knew the woman. An athletic, smart, wealthy girl, always at the right hand of her very domineering father. Historia never thought that she was the type to be in bed with someone that she wasn’t married to. Then again, she never thought that she herself was either.  
  
  Ymir nodded. “He thinks she is just about the most beautiful thing that has ever wandered the earth. I tell him he’s wrong because you already own that title. They’ve both been pining after each other ever since Bertholdt served at her mother’s birthday bash a few months ago.  I guess they’re quite the pair then because they’ve been sealed up in that little powder room for some time now.”  
  
  “No wonder,” Historia smiled. “That’s why those ladies in there were losing their minds. Couldn’t fix their rogue.”  
  
  An attractive laugh left Ymir’s throat, sending sweet shivers down her spine.   
  
  “You might be right, Ms. Reiss. Nothing keeps a woman going like her makeup.”  
  
  The music from the marquee had faded, gently leaving them in silence. Whenever Historia would ask anything in regards to their destination, Ymir would shake her head and would respond with, “We’re almost there. Sit still.” Historia would pout and complain, her fingers knitting into the other’s cut hair. She couldn’t hide her impatience.   
  
  “Sing to me then. Everything will go by faster, yes?”  
  
  Ymir sneered in disgust. “I don’t do that. You know this.”  
  
  “Well, I know you don’t sing. That is true,” Historia agreed but soon, a smile that was almost devious stretched across her face. “but, you can sing to me since I’m deeply in love with you. I give you tender kisses and the best hugs. You can’t just refuse to entertain the one that loves you like no one else.”  
  
  She laughed at the defeated but amused look on the other’s freckled face. “I’m right, aren’t I?”  
  
  With a roll of her eyes, Ymir sighed. “Most definitely”  
  
  They made up a song as they went, smiling and squealing with laughter. By the time they made it to the secluded place, Historia was already exhausted due to the joyous tears she had shed. Ymir carefully placed her down onto the grass but didn’t part from her. “Isn’t it just perfect?” she quietly asked, her chin resting on her shoulder.  
  
  Historia’s blues observed the pavilion that sat surrounded by rose bushes. It was octangular in shape with such complex latticework and installed glass lanterns, the gazebo stood tall. It, however, wasn’t exactly gigantic but it was a size that was very much respectable. A narrow staircase snaked up its side to the balcony, which was established there along with a circular room of windows that held up the finishing roof. It was one she had never seen before. With just its sparkling and unique qualities, it got her smiling.  
  
  “Want to get a better look? There’s even a bench to sit on.”   
  
  Historia allowed Ymir to take the lead again. She shoved her small hand into the pocket of her jacket, warming it also. Once they were at the center of it all, she sighed.   
  
  “It sure is one of a kind,”  She floated over to the railing, it shrouded with clematises. She leaned down and smelled a pretty blossom before rising up and looking back at her lover. “Daddy said my great grandfather used to design structures like these back when he lived in Berlin. Though he never made the damn things, he made good money off of his sketches.”   
  
  Ymir was impressed. She nodded and slowly proceeded her way to Historia.   
  
  “And your great grandfather’s occupation was what earned you all your money? It’s hard to believe, but I’m gonna believe it.”  
  
  “Well, no, we already were already doing well at the time.”  
  
  “That must be nice.” The brunette wrapped her arms around Historia’s tiny waist and pressed a kiss under her ear. “Do you like the stars?”  
  
  Historia glanced up to see the little lights that were sprinkled all throughout the night sky. She smiled. “I love them. They look like pretty diamonds.”  
  
  “If I had the money, I would buy you every single one,” Ymir grinned, another kiss going to Historia’s skin.  
  
  “You’re mad,” Historia murmured. “I would never let you waste a penny on me.”  
  
  They stood silently like this, holding each other close until Ymir disrupted the peace by clearing her throat.   
  
  “Oh...well I guess it's too late for that then…”   
  
  After saying this, she removed herself from a puzzled Historia.   
  
  Historia furrowed her brows and spun around to see the other. “What does that mean? _You bought me a star?_ "  
  
  Ymir laughed and stuck a hand into her coat. “You can buy stars?”  
  
  Historia still nodded even though she was very much distracted. She watched Ymir remove a tiny box from within her pocket, it sparking her interest. “What is that, Ymir?”  
  
  “Velvet,”   
  
  “I can see that it’s velvet,” Historia whispered. “But what’s inside?”  
  
  Finally, she caught the look in the woman’s eyes, her brows furrowing more. She was clueless but she was also intrigued.   
  
  Ymir pulled the top off of the container but didn’t show what was held in it. She took a deep breath, smiled, and spoke.  
  
  “Now before you get in a panic, I’d like to warn you that it’s not what you think,”  
  
  Cocking her head to the side, the blonde listened carefully. Her thoughts still went quickly about in her head but she remained calm for the sake of Ymir’s composure.  
  
  “My mother’s ring, you cried the first time you saw it. Said it was the most precious thing you ever saw,” The woman smiled, finally showing the gift she bore. “The same thing happened to me when I saw you. I felt like crying because you were just so perfect.”   
  
  She admired her mother’s belonging before admiring Historia, who still stood close. “I spent a good amount to get it fixed up. Not exactly the most expensive, new thing. Maybe not what you’re used to, but it's simple...and a lovely thought.”  
  
  Historia swallowed hard after drawing in a slow breath. She looked up the ring that glowed in the sweet moonlight to witness the beautiful human being before her declare her love in the most meaningful way.  
  
  “I know that we won’t ever get to live together in the world like others do but I do know that we’ll always be together when you wear this. You’ll be by my side and I’ll be by yours. No matter when. No matter where. _No matter what._ ”  


  There was silence, then some crickets, then music that only Historia could hear. Her heart began to pick up in rhythm and her eyes, they began to pool with tears, making her vision blurry.   
  
  This immediately caused Ymir’s cool smile to soften.  


  “Historia...”  
  
  Historia turned away before the brunette had the chance to say anything more. She was overwhelmed with a series of emotions, ones that made her happy and also sad. Ymir genuinely cared for her. She loved her. Despite the hindrances that worked to keep them apart, Ymir still managed to bring her joy even with just the littlest things (or biggest things, such as this heartfelt gift.)   
  
  She rushed to collect herself so that she wouldn’t embarrass herself anymore than she already did.   


  “Y–You could’ve given me a better warning, you know. My makeup is running.” She said this with a heavy-hearted giggle, her hands wiping at her face.   


  Ymir sighed. She smiled and tossed the empty box behind her. “My apologies, my love. I didn’t mean to upset you.”   


  After a moment of sniffles, Historia was able to look Ymir in the eye again. She moved in closer to get a look both the ring and her lover. Her hands found her. She caressed her smooth, freckled cheek, a smile pulling at her lips.   


  “You don’t need to apologize.”  
  
  “I know.” the other laughed.  
  
  It was the right fit. Historia already began to wear Ymir’s gift with pride as they cuddled on the bench.  


  “Look at me. I’m the perfect match for you, the love of my life.”    
  
  Ymir laughed once more, patting Historia’s thigh before kissing the corner of her lips. “A perfect match you are, Ms. Reiss.”


End file.
